A Wish Come True
by Laiika
Summary: After parting with Jirachi, Max gets sick. Then Jirachi's home is destroyed returning him to Max, Feeling better they head to see prof.Oak, but Max is keeping a secret that could destroy both him and his Wish Pokemon forever!
1. Forever and A Day

**Thank you for coming to read, or see my first story! I got this idea from Jirachi Wish-Maker and have been reading from here for almost a year, this was a perfect time for a debut story! I would love to hear and comments, hopefully they aren't flaming comments. If you see something wrong please point it out and I will fix it as soon as I possible.**

Pokemon is not now or ever will be owned by me. Although this idea is mine.

_Please enjoy, from Jira._

**

* * *

**

**. A Wish Come True .**

"Max?" a young girl clad in red, her blue eyes full of worry began to shake the sleeping boy, this was the fourth time he'd fallen asleep walking only to crash into something and still be asleep. This time the group had stopped for lunch and had barely sat down when Ash, a young trainer and Max's role model, who had Pikachu, a faithful companion and friend of his since his first, well second day after his tenth birthday, on his shoulder and was helping Brock, an older boy whose role in everyone's lives seemed to be 'big brother', to unpack their lunch saw him on the ground a few paces back.

"I'll carry him, May," Brock said, leaving Ash to finish unpacking, "It would be a good idea to stay here for a bit, rest should help him." May watched worriedly as Brock laid Max down on the grass.

"But it doesn't help if we don't know..." Ash whispered to Pikachu, who nodded. They were out on route 111, near route 112 trying to reach the mountain but in two days they'd barely moved. The closest house or center was through the desert and was still at least a days walk from here. He hoped that Max would be better soon. Max didn't look sick or anything, pale slightly but not sick. Between sleeping he acted almost normal, if not a little quieter than normal.

Ash and Brock had been keeping an eye on Max since meeting the Wish pokemon, Jirachi. The two, Max and Jirachi had been fated friends and after seven days and nights of a festival, whose evil-but-turned-good-in-the-end magician tried to extract the energy that Jirachi absorbs from the millennia comet, who like Jirachi is seen for only one week every thousand years, to resurrect a Groudon for Team Magma as revenge for throwing him out after he failed in his experiment from a lack of energy. After the energy had been replaced into Jirachi, he had had only a few hours left. As a final request the Wish pokemon had told Max he granted many of his wishes true, and he would like a final one. Jirachi asked everyone to sing to him a lullaby that May had sung to him and Max everynight. In the end, Jirachi was the one who was granted a wish, not granting wishes.

Almost a month had past since the Jirachi incident and nearly two weeks after Max had began to sleep longer and pay attention less. Brock said it was just his way of dealing with his friends departure. But after the last stop Brock and him had spoken with professor Oak from his home town while they were in Fallabor, while May and Max visited the Contest Hall. Ash had told Oak of Jirachi and Oak had gone down to check on the vast pillared forest of Jirachi's only to find most of it in ruins. This was what the call had consisted of, Ash and Brock learning that the stone-like crystal Jirachi slept in was in pieces with the pokemon missing or taken. Or destroyed.

"I'm up.." Max's small voice sounded from behind Brock's crouched body and both May and Ash went to him, Pikachu already there. "I'm fine, I just tripped." He was agitated, everyone watching him like a spearow. Even his excuses were becoming less.

Brock stood and pointed to trees and shrubs around their little cove of soft green, "How about we set up camp here? We haven't had a whole day off in a while!" He smiled and pulled out three pokeballs from his vest, releasing Mudkip, Lotad and Forretress, "Time to relax guys!" Ash smiled widely, taking his own off his belt and releasing Treecho, Taillow and Corphish, "Have fun, everyone!!" Even May sent out Torchic, Beautifly and Skitty. Max smiled, even bigger than Ash and stood, albeit shaky and with a bit of help from Pikachu and took off trying to catch one of the pokemon who all moved away in their game. Brock's smile faded as soon as Max was off, he looked to the others, Max hadn't had trouble getting up before today.

Max was getting further away as the group continued making lunch and setting up each thinking to themselves. Max caught Pikachu as he jump from behind a tree and began running away from the mouse pokemon, who began to glow and move in a dash, "Cheater! You can't use quick-attack!" Max called as he skidded to a stop at the edge of a dropping, shallow ledge, laughing still as he looked out into the forest, he closed his eye against the light and leaned forward into the tree coverage.

_Max!_

The pokemon had all began screaming as he neared the ledge and got louder as he swayed, Ash and May were first to see Beautifly and Forretress holding on to his sleeves and Treecho using vine whip on his arms with Torchic and Lotad holding him grounded and Pikachu running for Ash, Max's body glowing faintly blue and shimmering as the flying pokemon lost hold and Treecho was pulled forward onto his face, his vines receding off Max's body with the other pokemon on top of him. Before his body plunged the shimmer turned into a wave and he disappeared, only to reappear above Brock, still glowing blue. Brock was just arriving and surprised he held out his arms below the floating Max, thinking he was falling, for the light to disappear and Max to fall softly onto Brocks waiting arms. Shouting and confusion and relief filled the pokemon, Ash and May and the forest.

Back at the camp site May set up Max's sleeping bag on top of a soft spot of grass, and on top of her own for extra comfort. Brock set Max down and covered him with Ash's bag, the pokemon all sitting beside him in the grass, even Pikachu was laying near him. It was close to night fall when Max opened his eyes, sat up and stretched. He looked at his friends and then to his sister who stood and walked over to him, holding a bowl of warm stew. She didn't say anything, even when the pokemon moved for her to sit down and hand him the bowl, Torchic moved into May's lap and she smiled, "Are you feeling okay?" Max laughed lightly. Nodding as he ate, slowly so he wouldn't get a stomach ache since he hadn't eaten since morning.

"Can Ash and Brock come over here too?" he looked deep in thought as he asked, May called for Ash and Brock to come. They ran over to the siblings, worried.

"What's wrong Max?" Ash said, he put his hand on Max's shoulder. Max looked up at the sky, already the stars shining through the dimming light. His eyes closed, "Max?!"

Max opened his eyes, looking at his friends, all of them, the humans and the pokemon. "Ash... do you still hear her?" Ash stared blankly at Max, Brock gaped and May went red, "No! NOO!! Your friend!"

Ash suddenly clued in, "I call her sometimes, whenever I can," He whispered 'Misty' to Brock and May, who still was confused, and Brock nodded. "Why?"

Max looked up, a shooting star passed over head. "I heard Jirachi."

"What?! You mean, you thought you heard him, right?" May asked, grabbing his cheeks, alarmed and feeling like her brother was going crazy. "You know he's sleeping!!"

Brock looked at Ash, Ash looked hard at Max. "Come on Max, we... I need to tell you something. Can you walk?" Max looked at Ash's usually happy face to see it old beyond it's time and shadowed with worry. Max pushed the sleeping bag off himself and stood, losing his balance but quickly regaining it. Ash stood, too. As he stood he pulled out his pokeballs and put all but Pikachu inside for the night, he looked at Brock, "Can you make sure Pikachu stays here for now?" May and Brock watched as the toy boys left the site, back to where Max had almost fallen.

Even dark the place was eerie. Ash sat with his legs overhanging the ledge, Max sat slowly beside him, copying his pose. The entire forest, the green branches before their eyes, the light mist settling below their feet and the ground beneath them all seemed to be in wait, frozen in time. Even Ash was quiet. Max looked up into the sky, remembering the comet that had brought him a friend, that had chosen him out of the entire city, maybe even the world for a friend. Even if in the end Jirachi hadn't granted a wish he'd gone back to sleep, like Max had been told, to preserve the land. But Max still wished he could've granted a wish. Jirachi made only a few friends. Every millennia! Meaning he could only have a friend for a week, and never see, or know what happened to that friend again! That was the reason, Max told himself, why he wanted and missed Jirachi so much. But he had to admit, Jirachi had become his best friend and he really missed him, a very selfish reason that he couldn't ignore. The scene of everyone humming his mothers lullaby to Jirachi was burned in his eyes, everytime he shut them, he saw his friend leave. Max knew he had heard Jirachi's voice twice now. Once when they were leaving Jirachi's home, and again, just before he had fallen asleep. "Ah-"

"Max, ah..."Ash blushed slightly, embarrassed to interrupt, or to have broken the silence. "go ahead, Max."

"What happened when I was asleep, I was here... but then back at camp..." Ash smiled faintly, this was one down, just another left.

"Well, all the pokemon started... screaming. We came running and found the pokemon holding you from falling, and you were... glowing, and kinda blurry. Like when.... When Jirachi would teleport us." He paused, not giving enough time for Max to respond, but enough for it to sink in. "You appeared above Brock and he caught you and we went back to camp... You know the rest." Ash looked to Max, who was staring slightly to the forest but still at Ash. Ash cleared his throat.

Ash had started with looking Max in the eye, but turned to the forest before them, Max followed suit. "... Here, Professor Oak gave this to me... I think you..." Ash held out a white handkerchief to Max, his eyes still forward. Max opened it slowly, pulling each piece of cloth away completely. His heart fell to the floor beneath their feet, and kept going. Max felt sick, it was a piece of the crystal he had held and watched grow into the pokemon he loved. He looked to Ash. Ash took a deep breath. "Jirachi is-"

_MAX!!_

Max's head snapped down the cliff toward the mist and ground beneath their feet, he couldn't hear Ash anymore, he had almost forgotten he was there. A soft glow was being emitted from the mist, barely visable. Max looked at Ash, who was still looking away, who hadn't seen or heard Jirachi's voice. Max stood, the shard falling down the ledge. Ash's eye was caught by the glitter of the crystal as it fell from the light, and Max jumped, aiming for the glow.

"HAHH!! MAX!" Ash jumped up, his scream reaching May and Brock, and Pikachu already on his way. Ash was still frozen, his arm still reaching out over the ledge, his eyes blank. Brock and May stared at him, running over and peering into the mist, a soft glow surrounded by swirling mist, churning as if disrupted by a boy.

Max opened his eyes. The mist above him concealed the sky, and Ash. He looked for the glow, the one that had called him. He looked around the darkness, he spotted a yellow glow in the darkness. "Jira...chi?" Max carefully tried to move forward, everything hurt from his jump even if he wasn't horribly injured it had hurt. He thought quickly as he inched forward, the ledge was about five meters above him, he thought. He was closer, but the thudding darkness that was swallowing the glow was moving too, he stretched his arm as far ahead as he could. "Ah!" his fingers hit the glow, pressing lightly. Suddenly the glow was gone, the mist was gone and Max was jumping to catch the Wish pokemon whose fingers were wrapped around Max's.

May was still staring at the mist when it was blown away, while Brock was holding Ash and Pikachu was trying to get him to tell them what happened. "Ooh! Look!" Max was holding tight to the yellow and white pokemon. Jirachi was holding on to Max now, his blue eyes closed and crying softly. May sent out Beautifly, "String shot! Wrap around them, but don't let go!" Pikachu shocked Ash, sending both Brock and his Trainer to their senses. "Right! Treecho, use vine whip and help Beautifly!" "You too Lotad! Forretress, bring lift from the bottom!" Brock sent his pokemon out too, they had to make sure neither was injured. Max stood with Jirachi in his arms when the white lines of silk thread wrapped him and Jirachi, only to be followed by four vines wrapping too. Max took a deep breath, as deep as he could. "Jirachi.. Can you.. breathe?" the pokemon took a gulp and smiled faintly, not opening its eyes. Forretress floated down and pressed on Max's knees, making him sit on the pokemon, groaning slightly on his sore leg, Max had determined that his right leg hurt a lot more than his left, or any other part.

After the long pull upward, Jirachi had fallen asleep, Max was wincing every few moments and Ash may and Brock were helping by pulling on the vines from the two pokemon, Beautifly flying higher as her strings begin to slack. When Max and Jirachi reached the top of the ledge they were lifted and brought to camp, Brock dug through his bag for an oran berry, sitrus berry or potion, Jirachi looked like he could use one, Pikachu handed him an oran berry Ash had given him a couple days before. Once all was settled, the pokemon put away and Max asleep with Jirachi the main problem could now be addressed. Ash was the one to say it, what everyone but Max had been thinking. "What happened that woke Jirachi?" Nobody could answer it.

Max was the first one to wake, he hugged Jirachi and whispered 'good morning' to his friend. Jirachi moved slightly and opened his eyes, he smiled, _Max! _they both sat up, and like before, they began to play until the others woke. Because for today it was about being together, they ate, played and just sat together. And for the first time in weeks, Max didn't nod off, fall to ground asleep or crash into anything. Brock, after Max and Jirachi had went to bed and fell asleep, took May and Ash away a bit to talk in private while Pikachu watched the camp. It was petty clear what had been wrong with their little friend.

"We need to get to a pokecenter, both are-" Brock began,

"No! We have _Jirachi _with us! Everyone in Hoenn would try to get him! We need to go to Professor Oak!" Ash interrupted.

"Max needs Jirachi.... He was...." May didn't finish. Everyone knew what would've happened had the two been kept separate. Max wouldn't have jumped, but would he have kept getting weaker, and weaker until... "This professor... You both trust him right?" the boys nodded, Ash mentioned how he got Pikachu and where most of his pokemon were, "How far away is that...?" Ash looked down, he had spoken with him only a few days before. When he received the piece of crystal. The crystal that had sent Max over the edge of a cliff, even a small one, and right into Jirachi. Max who was now able to stay awake for more than a few hours, at least he was today. Maybe it really had been nothing. Or maybe he would be worse again tomorrow. Ash sighed, one prolem to another, Max now had a twisted ankle, if it was only twisted! Ash felt so confused, wishing for his old friend, his best friend Misty to come yell at him for being so stupid, so he could figure out what was going through his head and how to help Max and Jirachi.

"Professor Oak is waiting for us at his friends house on Route 112, I called him back after Ash was done talking to him and his Mom." Brock told the duo. They all agreed, they were going through the little forest to the mountain, Jirachi needed to go back to sleep. Didn't he?

* * *

I have started, and almost finished the next chapter. It could be the last if I can get what I want to happen to happen. Soo... What did you think?? By the by.. Each chapter name comes from a Pokemon song. If you know which one review with the name! Thank you!!


	2. Gotta Catch 'em All

Here's the second Chapter, It will not be the last!! Okay, I know these are just excuses as to why I havent been working on this, but two people very close to me, my grandfather and my cousin died within the last few months and then my computer was taken away, well, enough on this!! Please read and review!!

_Pokemon is trademarked, Story concept in my own ~ Jira_

* * *

**. A Wish Come True .**

Max and Jirachi woke in the middle of the cool night. May and Ash were both snoring lightly and Brock was like a log, lying on his back, arms straight on his covers. Max yawned, tired but awake, and Jirachi smiled tiredly,_ 'Max? Can we play?' _Jirachi was drifting, near dancing, next to Max, who nodded. He first thought of playing in the bit of forest around them, before he thought that May or Brock or Ash would worry, so he suggested a word association game starting with 'wish'.

The game continued until they became too loud and woke Pikachu. Then they quieted and continued, "Pinap!" Max started again,

_'Berry!'_

"Poffin,"

_'What's that, Max?'_

"A poffin is a Pokemon treat made from berries, like a Pinap, tha-" Max began his explaination

"Pi-_ka_—CHUU!" Pikachu whispered loudly, having been listening to Max as Jirachi was directing his words only to his chosen friend, and turned to go back to sleep, growling with little sparks of electricity from his pouches as he moved under Ash's covers while uncovering the sleeping trainer. Max giggled quietly, Pikachu wasn't the soundest sleeper and Max was getting tired of his game and was moving to grab the twirling star pokemon when Jirachi hugged Max from behind laughing.

_'Max, I don't think I'll be able to sleep until I grant a wish... It's the only thing different this time' _Jirachi was being unusually serious and reminding Max of Ash more each second that passed. That Jirachi had told Max this meant two things to Max, one, Jirachi needed someone to make a wish, and he was worried about what wish would be made. Two. He wanted it to be Max.

But, Max looked at Jirachi, his face fallen into one wanting to cry and be a child and one who knew he couldn't, which made the whole look seem a thousand years sadder than it would have, what do you wish for when you know that what you want to wish for is impossible if you make a wish at all! Max felt a few prickles in his eyes. This was too much, he wanted to stay with Jirachi, he didn't want to be alone.

He thought of his parents, too busy with their gym and their own lives, they were not even angry when he had gone with his sister, and May, he knew she loved him as only an older sister who was annoyed at their younger brother can, but Jirachi, he was... Max couldn't put it in words, this creature had chosen him, from all the childrenn, adolescents, all of the others, Jirachi had picked him! Max had never been put in that place, and he would do anything to make Jirachi know that he had made the right choice, that he hadn't made a mistake picking him. Jirachi moved closer to Max, trying to reach through to the lonely boy who had become the first friend of Jirachi's to be... needed somehow. Jirachi knew what Max felt, he was afterall a very psychic pokemon, he crawled into Max's arms, that opened just enough to fit the head and tightned around his tiny body. Even in his arms Jirachi felt a mile away, so he did what Max had done for him, what May had done for both of them. With the sky lightening he began to hum aloud the lullaby. Quiet so only they could hear. He felt Max's heart skip a beat and he felt them suddenly close again, no longer a millenia apart. They stayed still as the camp woke to the breaking dawn.

It wasn't far past full morning and Max was tired with Jirachi asleep in his arms as they walked away from the now clean and empty campsite, heading through the forest to route 112 and the house they would be meeting professor Oak, who has probably been waiting awhile if Brock asked him to come almost a week ago and Brock didn't want to keep him waiting longer than he had to. Max slowed his pace, not saying anything, his eyes drooping, he had been feeling so tired latly, but Jirachi had given him an almost immediate boost with every movement. Jirachi opened his eyes as Max's drooped to a close, leaning sideways on the uneven ground. A strangled sound was released from Jirachi as May looked back in time to see Jirachi quickly light up and engulf Max in his blue light. Just as he went within inches of the dirt path before he disappeared, May had screamed, with Ash and Brock turning to see Max and Jirachi disappear and May crumple to her knees, her last view of her brother was his eyes shut, sleepily and Jirachi's eyes sad upon hers as the light spread and the two dematerialized.

"Max..? Jirachi?" Ash called, everyone looking for a sign of the two. Brock was looking into the sky every few seconds while checking the way they had come, May was running checking the path ahead and Ash and Pikachu were checking the ground around the edge of the trees, and even into it a bit. After almost an hour they had to give up, Jirachi had moved them out of harm's way. Where would they be safe? Ash almost laughed! They had all been speaking of Oak and going to meet him at the house beyond the forest, it couldn't be hard for Jirachi, or any psychic pokemon to be able to tell where the nearest house was, let alone where a man like Oak was! May and Brock stopped moving, looking at Ash like he was insane, or had grown another head. Even Pikachu was looking at him weirdly. As he explained what he thought to his friends he grew more excited, they had to see if Jirachi and Max were there!

* * *

Max groaned, opening his eyes. The dark around him wasn't like the suffocating dark he'd been in when he'd found Jirachi after the 'jump', but the calm of night, and the glow from Jirachi was soft, like he was trying to help wake him without scaring him. _'I'm sorry, Max. I shouldn't have kept you up...'_ The pokemon was still in his arms, where Max thought both of them knew, was where he belonged. Even if it was irrational to think that he and this pokemon who wasn't even supposed to be there, they were like Ash and Pikachu, they belonged together. Inseparable.

Max moved slightly, he was on his side, holding Jirachi away from him a bit, he was on slightly cool grass and the warm air surrounded him keeping him comfortable. He could see a dapple of stars through the tree cover, or it could have been bushes, he wasn't sure._ 'Max?'_ Jirachi moved from Max's grasp and hovered just out of reach, causing Max to rise slowly to a sitting position, he smiled at his friend, "Where are we?" this innocent queztion had Jirachi stumped, he had only thought to get them safte, that meant his home, which was no longer safe, so the little star pokemon had gone to the place where they met, the place near the edge of the little cliff Max had lept from, Jirachi had only gone here in a split-second decision and he was now at a loss as to how they would reunite with Ash and their group. _'I'm sorry Max! If I hadn't-' _Max silenced him by standing and shaking his head, he was favouring his right foot more, his left sore from his leep, he looked Jirachi in the eye and asked where they were.

After Jirachi had explained that they were at the 'cliff', Max had an idea, "Can you get us to the top! We can follow our tracks to May and them!" Jirachi's sullen expression answered his question, _'I can't Max, I've tried while you slept... I can't get the move right' _. Max nodded, he knew what Jirachi meant, he'd had his own energy problems for the past few weeks, "Then, we'll have to go through the forest."

They looked at the dark forest ahead, knowing that by now the others were either looking for them or near the meeting place with Professor Oak, if not there. They had been missing for hours and he others were sure to be worried. Max limped through the trees, going to the directiong the had been traveling, west. At least, until the sun began to rise it was, then they would know if they were heading in the right direction.

Jirachi held onto Max's shoulder, riding in the dark and wondering on the few pokemon who he had met more than once. They were both legendary like himelf, although he didn't feel very legendary knowing he could do nothing to help right now, he had debated with himself about asking Max to wish himseolf to his friends and sister, but he knew Max would just tell him no and probably be mad or sad that he would need to part with eachother again. This time, unlike to both of their surprise, it had been a short time apart compared to the lifetime ahead. Jirachi was just at the grasp of an answer when Max startled him back to their quiet walk, "Jirachi," he waited for the pokemon's attention, "Can you tell me what happened? Why you're back?" Following a nod, barely felt through Max's shirt, the pokemon began a story. Max's eyes widened as his feet stepped off the rough forest floor and on to fading grass and then white.

The blank and endless white room, that was coming in to and out of focus rythmacly, began to shift into the great meadow or Jirachi's, the one he was born into and slept with in. Max tried to gasp but only air come from his lips and Jirachi moved in front of him, jumping from his shoulder perch. The eye on his stomach was open, but more starling to Max was that irachi was frowning, not in pain, but as if he was thinking of something he didn't want to be thinking about. Max past Jirachi with his eyes and he went back to see the scene change to one ot Team Magma's air armada raining down on the pillared garden, the fire seemed to distort the entire image and soon he was looking at blank white as Jirachi fought to control what showed through him.

The wide forest and pillars were surrounded by Team Magma, they unloaded guns and many weapons and began to capture every pokemon in their wake as they crushed through the garden before Absol and the Magician were the last to remain, soon caught Jirachi's egg was found, Absol now within some goon's pokeballand the magician and his girlfriend disapeared, Max felt worry for their safty rise but he hid it when Jirachi ganced over his shoulder at Max, and the room shifted to Jirachi's egg, or the crystal that would become him, or became him.

Max instictivly pulled Jirachi back into his arms as many instruments were forced upon the crystal, trying to open it, one attempt, that woud be the second to final attempt that ended with the whole forest in ruins. Two pokemon, one a small almost cat-like pink shape and the other green in shape with a lighter green curl and antenae on his head making him almost elfish grabbed Jirachi's egg while fighting the few of Team Magma who were not separated by the raging fire and chaos, Jirachi ended with a final scene of his egg, cracked, breaking and his form obviously hurt was healed by the pink one while the green one glowed and they were in the mountain where Jirachi had begun his search for Max.

The crisp floor of grass, pine and stony of the forest came back all in a rush as Jirachi slipped into sleep, his tory done and his energy used for now. Max looked to the stars, begining to disapearand began to wonder on what they were doing in the forest, knowing Jirachi would be powerless, what had those two pokemon saved Jirachi for, how did they know he was in trouble? Would they come after his friend now? The last one was one he didn't want to admit, to anyone even himself. Would Jirachi fade like a shooting star if he didn't make a wish, and then would he himself?

Max wasn't stupid, he could feel himself becoming weaker as Jirachi too became weaker, he knew they needed to stay together and that he was the one who had to make the wish and he had a very, very special wish crepping through his mind, racing to the tip of his tongue.

* * *

Okay, not quite as long as I'd wanted, but the next should be up in a week, I like tuesdays for updates :D

The wish that Jirachi is going to grant will be introduced next chapter! Can you guess what Max wishes for?


End file.
